


Outside Looking In

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, mentions of watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney Whitmore has recently been recruited to the Legend's team, and as both the new girl and the baby she doesn't want to ask too many personal questions. So she's been feeling out the team dynamics, and there's one that she just can't seem to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the idea of Stargirl coming to Legend's next season, enjoy!

Courtney had been a member of the Legend's team for about three weeks now, and she was silently trying to figure everyone out. She didn't want to appear nosey and ask what everyone's relationships were with each other, but not knowing was starting to drive her crazy. She was able to figure out right off the bat that Jax and the professor have some kind of grandfather to grandson relationship, after having worked in the field with her stepfather as her partner a relationship like that was almost too easy for her to pick up on. The other thing that she noticed immediately upon being recruited was that Kendra and Carter were a thing. He always has his arms around her and is always holding her hand; you would have to be blind not to pick up on that.

Then there are the more subtle relationships between her teammates. For example she had determined at this point that Mick and Leonard have known each other for a very long time, and if it weren't for their different last names she would've guessed they were brothers. But sometimes Mick mentions the old Time Masters, and that he used to be known as Chronos, things that Leonard never has any input on. So she often wonders when exactly Mick is from, and how he ended up on the Waverider.

Ray Palmer is pretty much an open book. He's friendly enough and has sort of a love/hate relationship with Snart; overall he's just a big kid who doesn't take well to hopelessness. Jax is currently the only person she really feels comfortable around, being only two years her senior he's closest to her in age. Sara is probably the most confusing person aboard this time ship, in Courtney's mind at least. She seems to have been everywhere, not to mention that she apparently did two stints with the League of Assassins. Courtney drew the line about not asking questions when Sara started mentioning that she missed something because she was dead at the time, and didn't seem to be using the word as a metaphor. It was then explained to her by Snart that Sara had actually been murdered in 2014 until she was brought back to life a year later by some magical pool that was possessed the League; at least that's how he put it. Which leads to the ultimate confusion for Courtney ever since she joined this team.

The enigma that is the relationship between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.

At first she thought that they were just really good friends, until she caught Len coming out of Sara's bedroom one morning. From then on she watched the two of them more carefully when they were together and could've sworn that she was catching them share a few looks that friends wouldn't share, but then again it could've all been in her head. So she started getting up earlier, it may be bordering on spying but after three weeks she really didn't care. Sure enough, Len came walking out of Sara's room just about every morning and slowly the time at which he left progressed to be later and later. She then came to the conclusion that they must be either dating or have a friends with benefits type deal going on. Either way, Len sleeping in Sara's room wasn't making sense because the room was right next door to Courtney's own, and even when she pressed a glass to the wall she never heard anything. So if what Courtney thought was going on in there really was, then the walls of the ship were either VERY soundproof or her neighbors were being VERY careful not to make noise. She heard a few noises occasionally, but they were clearly screams of agony and so she chalked those up to Sara's TV.

Long story short, Courtney had no idea what was going on between the resident crook and assassin and could not for the life of her figure it out. But she was sure that she had gone through every plausible theory on the relationship until one morning while sitting at the breakfast counter with Ray and Jax.

The two of them started to discuss an upcoming mission and place their bets on the covers Rip would be assigning; a newly discovered favorite hobby of the Legends.

"I don't know man, we're going into a more residential place this time, he's probably going to bring out the married couple story again." Jax said, of course Courtney had never seen this married couple story, so she knew immediately that it was yet another story of something that had happened before she was recruited.

"So Kendra and Carter?" Ray guessed and Jax shrugged,

"Maybe, or maybe Sara and Snart." He suggested and that peaked Courtney's interest. However when Ray merely hummed in agreement with the idea and neither of the boys gave any indication that they were going to elaborate on the idea she finally decided that it was time to put her mind at rest on this subject once and for all.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I can not figure it out, are those two dating or not?" She finally asked, almost regretting it when Ray and Jax exchange quizzical glances before they turned to her and Ray spoke up.

"Actually, they're married." He said and, needless to say, Courtney's eyes went about a mile wide.

"What?!" She demanded, "Those two are… what?" She asked again.

"Well legally they're married," Jax began to explain, "You see we went on a mission to Las Vegas 2018 and things got a little… out of hand." He admitted; trying to find the best way to word what had happened.

"So they got drunk?" Courtney found herself asking and Jax nodded.

"Drunk and married, but getting an annulment was going to take months so they just… didn't." He explained awkwardly and if her face was any indication, Courtney found the whole situation just as strange as the rest of the group.

"So basically, under a court of law, they're married but they don't act like it." Ray explained simply, although that had Courtney arching an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that, they do sleep together." She reminded, or apparently informed, them, as Ray's eyes went wide and Jax nearly choked on his orange juice.

"What?" The younger of the two men demanded, now it was Courtney's turn to be surprised by their lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, Snart sneaks out of her room every morning, or at least he used to sneak out. The past few days they've just sort of been coming out together." She said with a shrug, now with the knowledge that those two are apparently married, them sharing a room suddenly seemed like it should be one of the most natural things in the world.

But Jax and Ray clearly didn't agree. They stared at each other with looks that were an odd combination of horror and hope, and suddenly Courtney knew that telling them about the sleeping arrangement between Snart and Sara was probably one of the worst things that she could've done.  
.  
.  
.

Yup, worst idea ever.

As the day went on Courtney noticed that every time Ray and Jax found themselves around either Sara or Leonard, they got this really uncomfortable look on their faces. Furthermore, now that she had been clued in on the rather unorthodox marriage between her two teammates, she finally thought to glance at their hands and sure enough she discovered that they wear matching wedding rings. How she didn't see this before she had no clue, but that wasn't the problem anymore. The problem had now become shared with Jax and Ray, and it was the three of them needing to know what exactly their two deadly teammates are to each other.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Jax suggested later on in the evening when he and Courtney were hanging out in her room.

"Hmm… Because they'll kill us?" She mocked after pretending to turn the idea over in her head once or twice.

"Well it's going to drive us crazy!" The boy continued to exclaim and at that Courtney found herself fixing him with a deadpan glare.

"Going to?" She scoffed, "I think I'm already there."  
.  
.  
.

"So you knew they've been sleeping together?!" Ray incredulously asked of Kendra later on when she was cleaning up after dinner, it being her night for the dishes.

"Yeah," Kendra replied as if the information were common knowledge among the team, which up until now she thought it was. "They don't do anything," she continued and that somehow appeared to shock Ray even more.

"How do you know that?" He asked and the woman shrugged.

"Sara told me," she replied simply and Ray was now even more dumbfounded, if such a thing were possible at this point. The scientist was officially speechless by now, which only had Kendra arching an eyebrow. "We have to talk about something during training," she informed him and with that being said, Ray finally seemed to get over enough of his shock to be able to talk.

"So are they together?" He finally asked and Kendra only gave a shrug as she began drying off a plate.

"I think they might be getting there," she said hopefully, or optimistically may be more like it. "They started because Snart needed somewhere to sleep after Sara froze his room over, so to get back at her he just refused to leave her room."

"But Snart's room is fine now," Ray pointed out while Kendra started rinsing another plate. For the record, the Waverider does have a perfectly functioning dishwasher, but Ray knows that washing dishes by hand is something that relaxes Kendra so he didn't say anything on it.

"Maybe but I guess Sara's still having nightmares about the pit and being dead, but having someone with her is helping her." She explained and Ray thought on the words for a moment before speaking.  
"You don't think it has anything to do with the fact that it's Snart?" He questioned and Kendra smirked.

"Oh I think it has everything to do with the fact that it's Snart," she replied, "But if neither of them can see it yet I'm not going to risk pushing them away from each other by saying something." She explained and Ray nodded, understanding her motives for keeping quiet and that she was warning him not to say anything.  
.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, neither Sara nor Leonard was oblivious in the least to what had been going on among their teammates all day. Sure at first they were confused when Ray and Jax started giving them weird looks, and when Courtney seemed to be paying more attention to them than she normally did, eyeing them with looks even more curious than what she normally did. But eventually, after overhearing Ray's conversation with Kendra, Leonard was able to decipher what exactly was going on. So it was with a very amused grin that he made his way to the bridge where he found Sara lounging in her flight chair, her legs dangling over the armrest, with her nose buried in a book. She looked up when he came to stand over her, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Can I help you?" She finally inquired, with his smirk growing Len crouched down beside her so that he could whisper into her ear.

"You're sparring buddy just spilled our secret," He mocked and at first Sara arched a confused eyebrow at the words before realizing what he meant.

"To who?" She groaned, adjusting herself as so to sit properly in her seat while Leonard remained crouched by her side.

"Her ex," he replied and that just had Sara rolling her eyes,

"I think Courtney might have told him this morning," she confessed, now leaving it as Len's turn to be confused.

"How do you figure?" He asked, it's no secret to either of them that Courtney knows they share a room, hers is right next door after all.

"Well I don't think she knew about us being married, but she was alone with Ray and Jax this morning and the three of them have been weird all day, so something tells me that information was exchanged." She sighed, Len looked thoughtful for a minute after she spoke and Sara just knew that he was coming up with a plan.  
.  
.  
.

That night Courtney was up late watching a movie. She kept the volume low, as she was trying to fall asleep to it, and she almost succeeded too. But just when she was drifting off her eyes snapped open as her brain registered a rather… disturbing sound.

At first she thought she must just be hearing things, or that maybe it was some background noise in her movie. Hitting pause she listened carefully and was about to determine that the noise really was just a part of her movie, but then it came again. The distinct moan coming from the next room was enough to make Courtney wish she were deaf, and question the relationship nature of Sara and Leonard for yet the hundredth time today.

She listened for a moment, not in a creepy way but in a trying to determine if it was real or if maybe they were just watching adult movies kind of way. It soon became painfully obvious, however, that it was real and when it did Courtney did not hesitate to roll out of bed and vacate her room.

She walked down the hall until she arrived at Jax's residence and began pounding on the door until it slid open, revealing a half asleep Jax standing there and looking almost as annoyed as her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a yawn as the new youngest member of the team invited herself inside of his room.

"Not me, them." She huffed, not that this gave Jax any sort of explanation at all.

"What?" He asked, sliding the door shut.

"Sara and Snart!" Courtney exclaimed, exasperatedly gesturing towards the wall as if to point to the noisy bedroom all the way down the hall. "I was trying to fall asleep and all of a sudden I hear Sara moaning and something grinding against the wall!" She continued and Jax only looked surprised for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"What?" Courtney demanded,

"Dude, they're messing with you!" He laughed, "They probably just put on a porno or something." He suggested but Courtney shook her head.

"Oh no, it's them, trust me." She insisted and so Jax rolled his eyes as he finally got over his laughter.

"Then they're faking, just making the noises to freak you out." He insisted but Courtney was far from convinced, and so seeing no better option she went and made herself comfortable on her friend's beanbag chair. "What are you doing?" He asked as she settled in.

"Not going back to my room," she insisted and knowing that trying to fore her to bed would only be a waste of time, and that he was extremely tired, Jax let the matter go and crawled back into bed.

Maybe no one ever would completely figure out the enigma of Sara and Leonard's relationship, maybe they don't even understand it completely. One thing that is for sure, however, is that Sara and Leonard were messing with Courtney that night. And that's still what they told themselves the next morning when they woke up naked in a tangled mess of bed sheets.


End file.
